Opposites Attract
by pitch-playbook
Summary: Beca and Aubrey attend a Bellas reunion dinner...together. Pairing: Beca/Aubrey (Mitchsen)


**Disclaimer: The following is a work of fan-fiction. I claim no ownership over the characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.**

"Beca, are you ready to go yet?" Aubrey called back into the bedroom as she pulled on her heels.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming," Beca groaned.

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you excited to see the girls; we haven't all been together in what, 3 years. You seemed thrilled when I first told you about it."

They were supposed to meet up with the rest of the former Barden Bellas tonight. Aubrey had organized a reunion on what would be the 6th Anniversary of their big ICCA win. After Barden everyone had kind of gone their own separate ways and while they still kept in touch, Aubrey was right that all of them hadn't been together in over 3 years. They of course saw Chloe all the time and Beca had gone on a few coffee dates with various Bellas since graduation, but there was something about all being together again that gave Beca butterflies.

"I was thrilled, until I realized I'd be going with you."

"Jesus Beca, you certainly know how to make your girlfriend of 2 years feel good," Aubrey scoffed.

"Oh Aubrey, sorry," Beca could sense the hurt in her voice, "I didn't mean it like that." She took her girlfriend's hands in hers, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I just meant we haven't told any of them about us, and I just don't know if I'm ready for their reactions."

Beca had been dating Aubrey ever since the blonde drunkenly kissed her in a bar bathroom a few years prior. Aubrey had stayed in area after graduation to go to teacher's college, and then got a teaching job less than 15 minutes from Barden. Beca didn't hang out with her much, but Chloe occasionally included her in their plans and they'd had coffee a few times.

On one of the nights Aubrey came out with Beca and Chloe to the bar, Aubrey had a few too many to drink. Beca figured she needed the alcohol after spending all week within close proximity to screaming kids. When she excused herself to go to the bathroom she had no idea the blonde was following her. Aubrey slurred something about her ear spike actually being kind of hot and Beca knew she was well over the legal limit. The next thing Beca knew the blonde's tongue was in her mouth, and very much to her surprise she didn't immediately push her off. She asked the blonde to dinner and was shocked that she not only accepted, but actually remembered and didn't flip out the next day. They had been dating ever since, and moved in together 6 months later. Much to Beca's surprise they worked pretty well together; Beca figured she balanced the uptight blonde's crazy and Aubrey offered her the kind of structure and support in her life that she needed.

"You're not ashamed of me are you?" Aubrey pouted.

"No, no, nothing like that, it's just you know how those girls are…"

"Crazy," Aubrey offered, causing the brunette to smile for the first time since she made her way to the front door.

"Well, we might as well get going, not showing up means the crazies will show up here," Beca smirked.

Aubrey had been holding Beca's hand on their walk there, but as they neared the door to the restaurant she dropped it.

"I assume you want to tell them first and not just walk in together," Aubrey looked at her girlfriend, waiting for a decision. When Beca nodded, Aubrey walked away ahead of her and through the door.

Beca took a deep breath; she didn't know why she was so nervous about revealing her relationship to the Bellas. As crazy as it was the girl she once fought with on a daily basis made her happier than she'd ever been. Beca had wasted so much time dating Jesse and then a string of Barden's most eligible dorks, getting bored and/or annoyed with all of them within a matter of months. Chloe often joked that she should just start dating women if she hated all the guys so much, but Beca figured date a few toads and you'll eventually find a prince. Chloe just laughed when Aubrey and Beca told her over coffee that they were seeing each other. Opposites attract the redhead had told them.

"Beca!" Fat Amy called across the restaurant.

"Glad you could finally make it," Chloe joked, nudging the brunette in the arm. Beca had stood outside for 10 minutes waiting for Aubrey to get settled with the group. The rest of the Bellas were all already assembled when Beca finally came inside.

"Hey awesome nerds," Beca said, the fond memories of her time with the Bellas flooding back instantly.

Beca sat down in the empty seat next in between Aubrey and Chloe, figuring Aubrey had left the space knowing no one would find it suspicious that she left the seat next to Chloe for Beca.

"Stacie was just telling us that she's actually going to settle down," Chloe filled the brunette in.

"Show her the rock," Amy shouted, "it's bigger than the statue of the world's biggest fish in Tasmania."

Stacie stuck her hand out for Beca to check out, the rock was indeed big and sparkly; Beca thought it was tacky but Stacie seemed pretty pleased. Stacie spent the next 20 minutes sharing the details of the proposal. Her fiancé's name was Josh and in true Stacie fashion she met him after she hooked up with another guy at a club when he stumbled into the wrong bathroom. Beca was shocked her horniest friend would be tying the knot, but the way Stacie talked about him Beca could tell she was in love.

"So DJ, how's your love life these days? Still on and off with that Jesse kid, or have you stopped banging former Treblemakers?" Stacie asked when she had finished telling them about the 2000 rose petals John had scattered around their room.

"Nope, no longer getting Treble boned," she laughed at her own use of Aubrey's term.

"Single then?"

"Not exactly, I've been with someone for a while now."

"Serious?"

"Yeah, we live together, and I'm really happy," Beca smiled, turning her head briefly to see the blonde next to her smiling too.

"Come Beca, details, how many questions does a girl have to ask?" Cynthia Rose piped up, the other Bellas nodding in agreement.

"Well she's tall, blonde, really sweet and caring, and I love her," Beca informed her friends.

"See, I told you lady lovin' was the way to go," Cynthia Rose slapped the brunette's knee in excitement.

Aubrey's face fell; she appreciated the kind things her girlfriend had to say about her, but wished she would have just spilled the beans. Aubrey had never been happy in any of her relationships and that night in the bar, she knew why. The blonde had harboured a secret urge to make out with the DJ ever since she'd met the girl, even when she hated her she still wanted to know what it would be like. That night she had just enough liquid courage in her system to finally do it, and to her surprise and delight she got a dinner invitation out of it. The last few years had seen Aubrey getting to know what a real, loving relationship was actually like. The brunette who was normally a hard ass, had revealed a softer, caring side of her own when she was around Aubrey. At this point she wanted nothing more than to share her happiness with some of the best friend's she'd ever had.

"What about you Aubrey, how's life?" Jessica asked, knowing better than to directly ask about a relationship. Aubrey's history with douchebags was well known to the Bellas, and they didn't want to bring up any drama that might be going on in the blonde's life.

"Great," Aubrey started, "I love the school I'm teaching at and I love all the kids. I teach 3rd grade now, and while it's a little loud it's nice to be able to impart wisdom on young minds. I bought a new condo recently, and, I've got a great person in my life, romantically that is."

"Woah, you too; I think this calls for a round of celebration shots," Fat Amy announced, beckoning for their server.

"So, who's the lucky guy blondie?" Now that the subject had been brought up by Aubrey herself and she seemed happy, it was fair game.

Aubrey sighed and gave her girlfriend a sad look as she tried to come up with something to say.

"Well, it's actually…"

"Me," Beca interrupted.

"You, what?" Stacie asked; confusion clear on the faces of all their friends.

"I'm seeing Aubrey, Aubrey and I are dating, we're together," it was out there now and Beca could feel a weight lifted off her chest.

Amy spit her rum and coke all over the table and Beca was glad she wasn't drinking coffee.

"You and blondie?" she finally spit out when she stopped choking.

"Yes, actually," Aubrey confirmed, placing a hand on Beca's leg.

"And I couldn't be happier," Beca smiled at the blonde.

Most of the Bellas seemed to be shocked into speechlessness. I guess Beca couldn't blame them; the amount of times she'd fought with the blonde in front of them was too many to ever count. She just wished someone would say something; the silence was starting to become awkward.

Chloe was gracious enough to speak up next, "like I always said, opposites attract."

"Opposites, these two used to be like North Korea and South Korea," Cynthia Rose said finally.

"Night and day," Stacie added.

"The dollar store and the apple store," Amy threw out, wanting to join the conversation.

"I'd say they're more like peanut butter and jelly now," Chloe said, offering her support. The redhead had always been supportive of their relationship, and seeing how happy they made each other made her smile.

"Thanks Chloe," Aubrey nodded at the red head, "Beca is messy and snarky, she listens to weird music and she still hates movies, but that's okay because I like to clean, she makes me laugh and she doesn't complain too much when I switch the CD changer to my Ace of Base album. She watches movies with me all the time, and even when she offers her own commentary too loudly over the best parts, I still wouldn't want anyone else's arm around me. I can't explain why fate has decided to bring us together, but I do know that I love her and I believe that she loves me and I wouldn't have it any other way."

Aubrey leaned in closer and kissed the now beaming brunette on the head.

"Ditto," was all Beca could add, her girlfriend has always been better at making speeches and everything she said summed up their relationship perfectly. There was no one else Beca would rather to come home, even if Ace of Base was blasting when she opened the door to her condo.

They spent the rest of the evening recounting the start of their relationship, and how they realized they actually wanted to be with the person they originally reviled. Chloe recalled her reaction they day they told her, and told a few stories about the times she'd spent with the couple. Chloe was the only one who had been privy to their relationship up until now, but now that the rest of their friends knew, Beca wished she'd had the courage to share it with them earlier. After the initial shock wore off, the Bellas congratulated them, revealing how glad they were that the two of them stopped dicking around with the douchebags of Barden and beyond.

"That went over surprisingly well," Aubrey chipped, happy to not have to let go of Beca's hand on their way out of the restaurant.

"Yeah, it did. I guess even the most unexpected things can turn out good," Beca kissed her girlfriend's hand before getting in the car to drive home.

Beca decided she liked unexpected things the best; it had brought her to the Bellas originally and now she was with the love of her life because of an unexpected kiss in a bathroom bar. Life was funny, but Beca wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
